fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Typhoon Delta Games
Overview Hello! My name is CaptainRuigi, and I will be your waiter this week for a taste of some spectacular games coming to Fantendo through our new company, Typhoon Delta. We have barely been on this wiki for a month now, and as this is out first presentation ever, we are very excited to take this opportunity to show you what is in store for our company in the future. Of course, since we are new, we are always hiring, and while you may not be interested in joining us now, we hope to wow you with our genious new games, (if I do say so myself,) and convince some of you guys that we really are something unique. Typhoon Delta storms in with... * Pikmin 4: Beneath the Surface * Super Smash Bros. World Warriors * Fire Emblem: War of Ages * Deus EX Machina * Heaven Sent * Olympus Quod Abyssus : Fortuna Day 1: Pikmin 4: Beneath the Surface As some of you may know, Pikmin 4: Beneath the Surface '''was Typhoon Delta's debut game, and it has so far received lots of positive reception from you guys, so that's awesome. Now that we have finished the game, we plan to add some DLC into the game to extend it's fun for a little while longer. DLC: Challenge Mode, The Bottomless Abyss, and Gold Pikmin This brand new DLC will include a Challenge Mode, similar to Pikmin 2's, plus a super-difficult dungeon with a sweet reward at the end. The Bottomless Abyss will be a gauntlet of enemies and challenges over 20 floors, the largest dungeon in any Pikmin game. At the bottom, there is no upgrade, but a single Gold Pikmin. These Pikmin have the combined abilities of all Pikmin types, but are incredibly frail. Plus, you start with one, so raising them up is meant to be a challenge. Back to Challenge Mode, this will be almost entirely a two-player experience to make up for our lack of a real multiplayer mode. Well, I guess you could do the whole story two-player, but the Story Mode did not revolve around having two players. Anyway, Challenge Mode will consist of twenty or so special challenges, which may range from finding all of the treasure in a given area, defeating all the enemies, or crawling through a miniature dungeon with it's own special features. How does two Crystal Wraiths in one small room sound? Anyway, we hope that you all will take a look at our game for yourself if you haven't already, and stay tuned for the DLC that will come out soon. Day 2: Super Smash Bros. World Warriors Not exactly a new game, '''Super Smash Bros. World Warriors has been around on Smash Fanon since October 2014. However, I have more or less stopped working on that game. However, I plan to bring it over to Fantendo and hopefully finish it up. The game is essentially a cross-over Smash Bros. Style fighting game for Wii U between Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Bandai Namco, with a small amount of characters from Square Enix, Ubisoft, Konami, and Koei Tecmo. I say Smash Bros. Style, because it has several changes to the formula that make it less of a Smash clone and more of a unique property. Characters The characters for this game will consist of multiple characters from many corners of the video gaming world, allowing for some otherwise impossible match-ups. The characters for this game will primarily consist of main characters from their represented franchises. Returning characters will return mostly unchanged, with some exceptions. The represented franchises will only recieve one character, so no more than one character per franchise. There will be twelve characters for the main companies, (Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Namco,) and twelve other characters split between the minor companies, making a grand total of 60 characters. The character selection includes - * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Samus (Metroid) * Fox (Star Fox) * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Akira (Virtua Fighter) * NiGHTS (Nights into Dreams) * Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) * Mega Man (Mega Man) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Stahn (Tales of Destiny) * Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) * And More! Stages Just like the characters, the stages will come from an incredibly large pool of games, as well as only one stage per franchise, similar to the characters, with the returning stages being the only exception. There are thirteen stages for each of the major cmpanies, and twelve stages that are shared between the minor companies. Along with the two original stages, this means there are 66 stages in the game. * 3D World (Super Mario 3D World) * Sector X (Star Fox 64) * Planet Wisp (Sonic Colors) * Pirate Isle (Skies of Arcadia) * Wily Tower (Mega Man: The Wily Wars) * Old Temple (Street Fighter 4) * Draconis (Tales of Destiny) * Battle in the Straight (Soul Calibur 3) * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros.) * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros.) * And More! EX Meter The EX Meter is a new additon to the game to furthur differentiate it from a standard Smash Bros. game. Similar to the Super Meter from Street Fighter, this meter is made up of 4 small bars that fill up as the player takes or receives damage. When a certain button is pressed while using a special move, the properties of that move will change, usually making it faster and/or stronger. Sometimes, however, the properties will change completely. This feature allows for more unique ways to play characters around these skills, and it adds some spice to the few returning characters. Finishers Finishers are new moves that are somewhat similar to Final Smashes from past games. With a full EX Meter, the player can activate this move, which will only work if the first hit connects. If it hits, a flashy cutscene style of move will occur which deals massive damage and will most likely ring out whoever it hits. * Triforce Assault (Link) * Star Fox Command (Fox) * Power of the Emeralds (Sonic) * The Blue Rogues (Vyse) * Metsu Hadoken (Ryu) * Devil Trigger (Dante) * Phoenix (Stahn) * Witching Hour (Mitsurugi) * And More! Assists Assists are characters that can be summoned similarly to how Assist Trophies worked in past Smash Bros. games. They are equipped to the fighter at the start of a match, and by using two EX bars, you can summon the character to aid you, whether by attacking the opponent or hindering them in some way, and they vanish when they are finished. These characters can be hurt like regular fighters, but they have an invisible health-bar of sorts, that when depleted, they will disappear before they are supposed to. They can only be summoned once per battle. The Assist characters come from the same franchises as the playable fighters. This means, that like the characters, there will be a total of 60 Assists that can be selected. * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Zelda (Legend of Zelda) * Wolf (Star Fox) * Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) * Reala (Nights into Dreams) * Proto Man (Mega Man) * Guile (Street Fighter) * Lady (Devil May Cry) * Mrs. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Heihachi (Tekken) * Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur) * And More! Inspiration from Street Fighter This game contains many references to the Street Fighter series. Aside from having Ryu, Guile, and the Old Temple appear in the game, the title, World Warriors, is a reference to the subtitle of Street Fighter 2. Not only that, but the idea of an EX Meter and Finishers are based on the Super Meter and Ultra Combo system in Street Fighter 4, with a slight twist. While in SF4, the Ultra Combo was based on a seperate meter from the Super Meter, the two were basically combined in this game. EX Moves in this game are in turn based on Super Moves in Street Fighter. I have really enjoyed working on this game, and I can't wait to bring it over to Fantendo in the future. If you are dying to see it early, you can go check it out on Smash Fanon. But keep in mind, I will be changing a few things when I bring the game here. Day 3: Fire Emblem: War of Ages Fire Emblem: War of Ages is a game I have trouble putting into a certain category. I mean, I know what the game is, but I don't know what that would be classified as. War of Ages is a massive multiplayer game you could compare to Splatoon. Players control one of several types of Fire Emblem units, who fight it out on battlefields built to resemble maps from other Fire Emblem games. Each army has a castle, and each castle in turn has a flag. It is your job to steal the flag from the opponent team's base, then bring it back to yours in order to force a surrender from the other army. Classes There are a multitude of classes in this game, and this is the first Fire Emblem game playable in fully 3D form, these classes can really shine as unique and fun units for all playstyles. Some classes have more than one style of gameplay, based on what classes could promote into them in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Choosing one of these basses not only alters stats, but also what skills the unit starts off with. Here are just a few of the classes that can be found in the game. * Assassin: Looking for something quick? Aside from being the fastest mount-less unit, Assasins are great at, well, assassinating. They are great at sneaking around and hiding, getting behind enemy lines, and silently slitting throats. They are fairly frail however, so players who use Assasins need skill in order to carry out their tasks. * Berserker: * Falcon Knigh'''t: * '''General: Generals are incredibly beefy Defense wise, but they move very slowly. Their lances are unique in that they can extend beyond normal lance range, and their axe skills are second to none. They also posses a special charge ability where they charge, lances out, shields up, running over anything in front of them. Generals are best at dealing with groups, and as guards they can't be beat. * Hero: The Hero class uses swords and axes for massive damage. What makes them unique from other Sword-Wielding classes, aside from the ability to use axes as well, is the large arm-length shield over their left arm. This gives the Hero great defense options, and this solid defense coupled with a great offense makes Heroes a dangerous unit in combat. Statistically they are one of the most average units in the game, and are thus good in almost any situation. * Lodestar: * Paladin: These quick cavaliers specialize in their speedy jousting skills, riding in at lightning speed and striking down anyone in the way. This makes Paladins a great option the Lord can use for transporting supplies. They also have some incredible magic defense, making them a great unit to charge through and null any magic traps. Paladins can fight without a horse as well, but they aren't quite as suited for ground-based combat. * Sage: Proficient in the arts of magic, Sages are great for taking out those defensive units that those sharp swords of yours just can't seem to penetrate. With a variety of spells, Sages are great for all areas of combat,mwith ground-based fire spells, aerial wind magic, and powerful thunder magic. Sages can also set nearly undetectable traps for opposing units, which can prove to be very devastating. However, these units need range in order to survive, and if the fight gets up close, they really don't stand a chance. * Sniper: * Swordmaster: As the name may suggest, this unit is a true master of the blade. They are not the strongest, but they are one of the fastest and most evasive player units in the game, making them a great assault option. They specialize in racking up combos with their high accuracy and great dodge range. However, while not the most frail, they still don't have the best defenses, and thus need to not be too reckless with their combos. * War Monk: * Warrior: Lords The primary leader of a given army is the Lord. Lords are taken from past Fire Emblem games, and like other units, they fall into a class as well. Unlike the other classes however, Lords have unique skills only to themselves, making them typically the strongest units on the battlefield, and as the head tactician for the army, Lords are essntial to the army's success. How a Lord chooses to aid their team is up to them. They could guard the castle, or join the other units. Here are some of the lords players can choose for their army. * Marth: * Sigurd: * Lyn: * Hector: * Roy: * Eirika: * Ephraim: * Ike: * Micaiah: * Chrom: Day 4: More War of Ages Skills In past Fire Emblem games, skills have been very useful abilities that futhur seperate classes with some sweet abilities. Skills return in this game, but they work slightly differently. Skills are based on one of two aspects. Either they are automatically activated, or they require an input. Auto skills, for example, include Indoor Fighter, which increases all stats slightly while in a castle, or Skill +5, which automatically raises your skill stat by 5. Input skills run a bar, that when filled, the skill can be used. The bar fills up slower or faster depending on the skill. For instance, Astra, a Swordmaster skill that allows for a five-hit combo, fills up faster than Lethality, an Assasin skill that instantly kills any foe hit with the next attack. Generic Troops All players play as promoted classes from Fire Emblem games, but aside from the players, there are computer controlled generic units Based on unpromoted classes. These units are fairly frail, but they can be given commands by the Lord, such as partnering with certain players, creating blockades, or rushing towards the castle. They can even be manipulated to target an individual unit. Experience, Money, and Weapons As players defeat units, they gain experience. Players automatically level up after gaining enough experience, where they can see which stats went up. Like all previous FE games, level up stat gains are semi-random, with all stats having a certain percent chance of going up. Naturally, the higher level the unit, the more experience can be gained. Units also drop money when killed, with generic units dropping a certain amount, and player units dropping a percentage of what they were carrying when they died. This money is used to buy weapons, as like in other FE games, weapons do break after a certain number of uses. Shops are located in each enemy castle, as well as up to four general stores found in various locations around the map. Shop areas are safe-zones, (Except for the ones located inside castles,) and attacking is disabled in these areas. When a generic unit is killed, the Lord of the team who killed the unit also gains money, and this money is used by the Lord to purchase weapons for the generic units, as well as more of them. They can also choose to buy and ship weapons to player units via a cavalier or pegasus knight. General Strategies As this game is a massive multiplayer game for up to 16 players in a single game, (7 playable promoted units on each side, plus one Lord,) strategy and communication is key to playing this game well. As the player who plays as the Lord is given full control over production of generic units and their use, it is planned that Lord players will be the general startegists of the team. All units have specialties, and players need to be aware of their strengths and weaknesses so as to make the most use of themselves. Walls can be established with certain units, oters can sneak through forests and underbrush, and some can take to the skies to scout out movements of troops. The game truly is up to the players to decide how they want to go about with winning it. Day 5: Deus EX Machina Deus EX Machina is my contribution to the Metroidvania genre of gaming. Basically, Cryptids (creatures that may exist, but haven't been proven necessarily, such as Bigfoot and Mothman,) take over the planet, wipeing out most of mankind and taking large amounts of their weapons and supplies. A small team of four people are sent to the Space Colony, which orbits the Earth and houses the Cryptids, to wipe out the base from the inside, neutralizing the threat. The team reaches te colony, and lacking weapons, they break in in hopes of finding some. They are attacked by Owlman, who becomes a recurring boss for the unit. When it looks like they are in for it, and apple falls from the sky, and knocks Owlman unconscious in a case of Deus EX Macina. This gives the team the idea of collecting fruit to use as weapons. The colony is a large place, and it holds many secrets. Players will explore this world similarly to how one would play Super Metroid. As you explore you may find items that grant you acess to new areas, or to more items in previous areas. One key feature in this game is the massive amount of weaponry, based on fruit found thru out the colony. These weapons come in many varieties, and they can all be upgraded in many ways to suit a players needs. Characters The characters themselves have slightly different stats, so the player can choose who they want to play as in a matter of preference. * Orlando: The most average of the characters, no special abikities, but no weaknesses. * Miami: Has a slightly higher jump, but a lower speed. * Melbourne: Runs faster, but doesn't jump as high. * Naples: Slower, but has a slightly higher attack power. Not all of the specifics have been figured out yet, so expect plenty more info soon. This game is actually in the process of being developed by me in a class I am taking, so I am super pumped to work on this game here and show you all what's going on in the development process. Day 6: Heaven Sent Heaven Sent is a game that has been in my brain for nearly ten years, and it's about time I made it known to the world. In this game, players take control of the hero Adam, who was sent down by the God of the Zanerian people to combat Lucifer and his army. Heaven Sent plays very similarly to a 3D Zelda game, with a large open world that players travel through in order to acess dungeons, which in turn yield items to futher help Adam on his quest. Each dungeon has a theme, and a powerful boss at the end. This game has a constant midevil theme, with a few exceptions. Legends The people of Zaneria are avid believers in the Zanerian legends of a war between God and Lucifer, which ended only after fierce conflict that ravished the world. It was then agreed that a scale would be created. The Scale of Judgement would weigh the amount of harmony and chaos in the world, and make sure that order remained in Zaneria. However, Lucifer, while still weak even after some thousands of years since the war, wishes to take back Zaneria. He sends out his pupil, Cygnoth, to create chaos, tipping the scale. Adam, the pupil of God, is sent down to combat this demonic force. The World of Zaneria Right in the heart of Zaneria is the City Ruundal. A city of happiness and festivities, the people here somehow remain unaffected by the chaos that ensues outside their borders... Ruundal is also the location of the royal castle, as well as the common graveyard. A massive sewar system runs underneath the city, and it is rumored that monsters lie in wait for those unlucky to fall in. The Forest of the Mantids rests in the south. The Mantids are bug-like creatures with many human capabilities. They live in tribes deep in the woods, worshipping at a hidden shrine beyond a never-ending maze. The Dunes are located in the west. Large gates block most entrances to the Dunes to prevent normal people from entering, where they will surely die of thirst in the unforgiving sands. Beyond a ceaseless dust storm there lay ruins of ancient kings and queens, undisturbed since their burial. Only royals have been able to break the storm to bury their loved ones. The massive and unforgiving Gornel Mountain Range runs all across the northern edge of the Zanerian continent. On emountan in particular, the slightly more habitable Mt. Lugvair is home to a primative population of cavemen, who built a city in a massive cave system that runs theough most of the bottom of the mountain. The top of this mountain, unlike the rest of Mt. Lugvair, is incredibly dangerous. It is actually a semi-active volcano, and while it doesn't erript anymore, magma still flows through it's caves. There are several more locations as well, but tis should give a general idea of the world. Yes, there are several similarities to Zelda, but that is after all what inspired this game. Adam and his Weapons Since Adam is out to eliminate the army of Cygnoth, he naturally needs some sweet weaponry. He has access to three base weapons, one of which is picked at the start of the game, and you do not get the other two. A Sword and Shield give great defensive options, as well as average attack, but Adam doesn't get access to a lot of special moves. The Two Handed Sword is great offensively, but hinders Adam's speed significantly. This weapons gives Adam access to skills such as the Finishing Blow, the Back Slice, and the Helm Splitter. The Dual Blades are a little on the weak side, but they attack at a rapid rate, building up damage quickly. Their range has a bit to be desired however. These blades provide Adam with skills such as the Trip Up, the Lethal Strike, and the Ascension. Aside from these weapons, Adam also gains sub-weapons in dungeons. Each boss is weak to a specific sub-weapon, but unlike Zelda, the sub-weapon found in the dungeon is not necessarily the weapon the boss is weak to. Day 7: Olympus Quod Abyssus : Fortuna Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015